With Arms Wide Open
by RobinDanielle
Summary: Cable has been dating Linzey for several months. And then he starts to suspect something about her that could change both of their worlds forever.


Linzey pulled her ponytail tighter as she made her way to the kitchen to get breakfast. Wade and Domino were already in there. She fixed a glass of milk and took a sip. Then she made a face because the milk tasted funny.

"How old is this?" she asked.

"We just got it yesterday," Domino replied.

Sure enough, Linzey checked the date. She took another sip.

"Something wrong?" Domino asked.

"I think something's wrong with my taste buds."

She didn't quite catch the look that Domino threw at Wade. And for once, the smart mouthed mutant didn't respond.

"I think we have some orange juice," Domino replied.

So Linzey poured out her milk and fixed herself a bagel. She decided to bring her breakfast in the den as she'd been feeling tired lately and didn't really feel up for talking.

She ran into Cable along the way, who was just come back from a morning workout.

She smiled at him. "Hey, baby."

"Mornin', darlin'." He planted her a quick peck on the cheek as he was all sweaty and didn't want to get any on her.

"Did you have a nice workout?"

He gave a nod. "Yes, ma'am. You not eating in the kitchen?"

Linzey sigh. "Not today. I'm just gonna eat in the den."

"You tired?"

She gave him a small smile and nod.

Cable gave her a concerned look. "Maybe after breakfast we can go relax. Watch a movie."

She beamed at him. "You're so good to me. What would I do without you?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Don't ever find out."

Then he kissed her and made his way to the kitchen. Negasonic and Yukio were in there now also.

"She's been so tired lately. She doesn't even do anything. I hope nothing's wrong with her."

Domino shut up as soon as Cable walked in. He started pouring himself some coffee, lost in his own thoughts. He was worried about Linzey as well.

"Uh…Cable…I'm not trying to be nosy, but have you uh..noticed anything strange about Linzey?" Domino idly ran her finger around the rim of her coffee mug.

"You mean besides the fact that she's even more quiet than usual?" Wade piped up. "What's so strange about that?"

Domino placed her hand on her hip. "Wade? Seriously? You just saw her. That milk is what, two days old and she's acting like it's turned into cottage cheese or something."

Cable's had his back to the room, but his hand froze in the middle of stirring his coffee.

"Messed up taste buds? Isn't that an early sign of pregnancy?" Yukio chirped.

Cable's whole body stiffened. Pregnant? Could Linzey possibly be pregnant? She had been very tired lately. And now her taste buds were off. And now that Cable thought about it, so had been her appetite. His heart started pounding and he didn't even realize how tightly he was holding his mug with his metal hand until it broke, coffee spilling out.

He needed to find Linzey and talk to her. The two of them had only been together for several months and just a few months ago finally told each other I love you.

Were they now going to have a baby?

((((()))))

Linzey had just taken a sip of her orange juice when Cable stepped into the doorway of the den. His hands were empty and she shot him a questioning look.

"You ate already?"

Cable walked into the room, his eyes on the floor. "Nah. Not really hungry."

"Well you should eat something. You just worked out," she told him gently.

Cable let out a gruff chuckle. "Always a mother hen."

"You know I gotta look after my man." She patted the seat next to her on the couch and scooted over so Cable could sit down. He still didn't look at her at first.

"At least you're eating something. That's the important thing."

"Yeah. My appetite's been really finicky lately." She took a bite of her blueberry bagel. "Sucks that I couldn't drink any milk though. Orange juice isn't the best thing to drink with bagels."

"I heard about that." He leaned forward and laced his hands together. Finally he looked over at her. "You have anything you need to talk about?"

She tilted her head sideways at him. "I don't think so. Why is something wrong?"

She was starting to get worried. Something was definitely off about her boyfriend. Within minutes the atmosphere between the two of them had shifted. Cable bowed his head with a sigh.

"Babe?" Linzey reached out and started rubbing his shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong. You were fine just a few minutes ago."

"I'm just worried about you." Cable placed his hand on her knee and started rubbing her lower thigh. "Tired. Don't eat much half the time. I'm just worried about your health, darlin'."

"Baby…" Linzey placed her plate on the coffee table next to her juice and snuggled against Cable's side. He placed his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"You know I can't even tell you how much you've come to mean to me. Like I would be lost without you."

She smiled at him. "I feel the same."

Cable leaned over and tenderly kissed her forehead. Then he pulled back. When her eyes met his, it was like seeing the sunrise for the first time. She leaned in to kiss him and when Cable pressed his firm lips against hers, she let out a sigh. She and Cable still had a long way to go in their relationship, or at least Linzey hoped so. She had never had feelings like this for anyone before and even though the fact that he was a good bit older than her and from the future had been somewhat awkward to deal with at first, the two of them had made a fast connection.

One that Linzey wasn't willing to break anytime soon.

After she ate, she and Cable lay down on the couch to watch Die Hard, one of Linzey's favorite action movies of all time. She was laying between his legs on her back, lacing the curvatures of his metal hand with her fingers. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. She smiled contently. As much as she loved Cable's tough side, especially in the bedroom, it was tender moments like this that made her love him all the more. Soon she found herself drifting off to sleep. And it was because she was asleep that she didn't feel Cable place his right hand on her belly, like he could already feel if there was life growing inside her.

Cable laid there, listening to her even breathing. His human hand lightly caressed her flat belly. He would have to be extra careful with her from now on. At least until the they knew for sure if she was pregnant or not. He might have been half made of metal, but to him it was like his girlfriend had suddenly turned to glass. And then his stomach started to twist in to knots. Not at the idea of being a father again.

But that Linzey's child would carry the same virus that he had.


End file.
